1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifts for installing and uninstalling computer-related equipment, such as computer servers, into storage cabinets. More particularly, the invention relates to a light, easy-to-use portable lift designed to be used by one person for installing and uninstalling such equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A significant amount of computer-related equipment is stored in storage cabinets or racks to better utilize floor space. Such equipment can weigh over 136 kg (approximately 300 lbs) and be placed at the top of a storage cabinet having a height in excess of 2.5 meters (approximately 8.2 feet). The most commonly used method of installing the equipment into the storage cabinet is to have a first person lift and hold the equipment in place while a second person secures the equipment within the cabinet. A significant disadvantage of this method is that it can lead to personal injury and/or damage to the equipment. This is especially true with heavier equipment installed at higher heights.
To remedy some of the above disadvantages, general purpose lifting devices are sometimes used to lift computer-related equipment for placement into storage cabinets. Unfortunately, most of these devices are not designed for installing or uninstalling computer-related equipment, and thus, are difficult to use. Additionally, many of these devices are extremely heavy and bulky and are thus required to be transported by truck, necessitating at least two people to load/unload the device from the truck. Large devices are necessary, however, so that the device can safely support and lift the equipment while the device is in a freestanding configuration. Furthermore, such prior art devices are also expensive. Due to the above disadvantages, many companies do not invest the money to purchase a proper lift, or the personnel performing the installation avoid using the equipment altogether.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lift that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. More particularly, there is a need for a portable lift that is lightweight, easy-to-use, and designed to accommodate and support weight loads in excess of 136 kg (approximately 300 lbs).